


Возвращения, встречи, перспективы

by Sotha_Sil



Series: На бреющем полете [2]
Category: Strike Back, The Golden Hour (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mini, Ratings: PG, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotha_Sil/pseuds/Sotha_Sil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алек знает то, чего не знает Джон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращения, встречи, перспективы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CDR J.Weiner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CDR+J.Weiner).
  * Inspired by [Хорошие люди](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/73355) by CDR J.Weiner. 



> АУ. Мат. Портер служит в ВВС.

***  
Осень в этом году выдалась особенно дождливая и неуютная даже по меркам лондонских вечно сырых сентябрей. Ливень – уже который по счету – прошёл еще ночью, взял утренний тайм-аут и снова примеривался, как набивший оскомину американский Лансер, готовый забросать ракетами «воздух-земля» стратегически важный вражеский объект. Клочковатые смурные тучи расползались вширь, медленно затягивая редкую для этого времени года невыразительную небесную голубизну. 

Джон Портер шел по мощеному тротуару мимо облетающих желтым деревьев, запахиваясь на ходу, хмурясь и гадая, каким надо быть мудаком, чтобы назначить встречу в Гайд Парке. В Гайд Парке, где в любую погоду, в любой день недели столько туристов, что кажется – их сюда умышленно загнали, заперли и не выпускают по политическим причинам. Какая муха укусила Алека, и почему он выбрал именно это место, Джон не знал. Можно было предположить, что ему вдруг стали нужны свидетели, чтобы поговорить, но такая причина выглядела насквозь по-идиотски – после чертовый уймы лет и нескольких несостоявшихся игр в ящик им в особо удачные моменты даже слова не требовались, чтобы объясниться. Какие уж тут к хренам собачьим свидетели. 

Сначала диалоги без слов из-под многозначительной молчанки Джона злили, но со временем он распробовал и втянулся - в несказанном было много и раздражающего, и успокаивающего – как раз, чтобы держаться в тонусе. А еще злило, что Алек, чтоб его, вечно зрел в корень: когда надо и когда не надо. Когда не надо – вдвое пристальнее. Но Джон привык. Научился считать это чем-то вроде курения, которое вредит, в основном, тому, кто прикладывается к фильтру, а остальным – постольку-поскольку, что бы там не нудели головастые ученые про пассивных курильщиков. Иногда у Алека от созерцания одному ему известных истин начинали вскипать мозги, он бродил из угла в угол, тер до красноты морщины на лбу, ругался и удваивал норму своей кофейной отравы. Тогда Джон втихушку подливал туда бренди. Ему вовсе не улыбалось, чтобы Трэк свихнулся от того, о чем он там себе молчит. При всех обстоятельствах у небритой после ночных смен рожи имелась пара особых выражений – значительных и наглухо закрытых, которые не поддавались расшифровке. Бренди был неплохим, хоть и временным средством избавиться от них. 

Джон предпочитал видеть рожу живой и ржущей от какой-нибудь несмешной сортирной шутки. На крайний случай – просто не замороченной. Но лучше ржущей.

По Лонгуотер бежала подгоняемая ветром мелкая бликующая рябь, от одного взгляда на которую становилось зябко. Джон подумал, что после Афгана ему в Лондоне будет хронически холодно, по крайней мере, когда город набухает от осенней влаги, как гигантская живая губка. Он знал, что с Лондоном тяжело дружить даже тому, кто в нем родился – для этого нужно иметь особенную внутреннюю конструкцию. Как у подъемного механизма Тауэрского моста, например. Только на человеческий лад. Джон к таким людям не относился, но и горевать об этом не видел смысла – не ради земли, луж и Ее Королевского Величества он вернулся. Не ради Нельсоновой гордости. И уж точно не для того, чтобы шататься по Гайд Парку туристическими маршрутами в самый разгар дня. 

«Чтоб тебя черти сожрали», - подумал он, оглядывая занятые скамейки. На ближайшей слева двое чопорных стариков расставляли фигуры по облезлой шахматной доске. На правой – тискалась средних лет пара, явно приезжая. У местных от такого скорее врос бы в спину десятифутовый кол.

Алека не было. 

***  
Джон открыл глаза и поздоровался со знакомым больничным потолком, который, болтаясь перед глазами мутной пеленой, из-за отходящего наркоза казался слоистым. Палаты в военной британской вотчине были как клонированные овцы, в противном случае пришлось бы признать, что нелегкая все время загоняет его в одну и ту же. С белым потолком, одинаковым набором трещин в штукатурке, пищащим техническим металлоломом на тумбах и календарем от фирмы-поставщика фармацевтики. 

Он попытался привстать и огляделся - Алека поблизости не оказалось. С чего тот должен был караулить около койки, когда в госпитале в нем вечная нужда, Джон сформулировать не мог, но все равно почувствовал что-то сродни разочарованию и поморщился, заваливаясь на отдающие хлоркой простыни. Он привык выслушивать постлечебные подъебы и ворчливый гундеж - в лучших случаях и сухо брошенные вердикты о собственной халатности, некомпетентности, безголовости – в худших. Алек редко говорил много, но на больные мозоли наступал со снайперской сноровкой. Хотя, в его случае, скорее, с хирургической точностью. Джон в жизни бы не подумал, что соскучится по разносам. Обычно ему хотелось отбрехаться от этой части побыстрее, добиться выписки и вытряхнуть из Алека его рабочие заморочки – где-нибудь в пабе или, еще лучше, у него дома за пивом, какой-нибудь шарманкой или ерундой по телевизору. 

В своей конспиративной конуре Джон между миссиями почти не появлялся, с посадочной заворачивая прямиком к Трэку, а тот, вроде бы, ничего не имел против. Иногда казалось, что его подобные визиты даже бодрят. И не только. «Не только» нуждалось в уточнении – срочно, сию минуту. В конце концов, Джон ради этой информации расстарался выжить, хреновым чудом долетев до ближайшей базы содружества и кое-как сумев посадить отдающий концы самолет. Стер об асфальт обшивку – шасси отказали – и выпал из кабины прежде, чем полыхнуло. Он плохо помнил, что было дальше – от мысли, что ему удалось, все оставшиеся силы выдуло, как протащило через рабочую воющую турбину. Хотя, на самом деле выли, как дурные, пожарная сирена и сирена скорой, а на периферии гудел красно-рыжий костер. Торнадо неровной треугольной тенью погружался в трескучее зарево, как в новое неизученное небо. Не подвел, донес напарника до своих.

Потом набежали люди, подняли его на носилки и понесли, тряся вопреки инструкциям, до самых костей. Над базой болтался полосатый со звездами флаг янки, так что доктору Алеку Трэку там взяться было неоткуда, но знакомый голос, охрипший от ора, песка и сигарет, мерещился всё равно.

\- Раскомандовался, - вяло хмыкнул Джон прежде, чем его вынесло в блаженную черноту. По возвращении из пустыни она казалась милее, чем материна сухая рука на макушке. 

Палата, в которой он очнулся, оказалась уже своя, родная, британская – клонированная. Не перепутаешь. Вот в ней-то, знакомой до последнего гвоздя, и появиться бы штатному голосу совести, но Алека не было. Его не было неделю, потом неделю и один день, потом Джона достали медсестры, визитеры, праздные интересующиеся, посторонние белые халаты и невозможность позвонить. На второй день второй недели он вылетел из госпиталя, как будто сам разжился реактивным двигателем – вместо Торнадо, - шагая через две ступени и набирая Трэку на ходу – спросить, какого хрена тот как сквозь землю провалился. С потайными смыслами Джон ладил только, если это были вражеские шифровки, но пара предположений у него все же сформировалась. В первом кретином оказывался Трэк, во втором – они оба. 

Алек был на американской базе, ему не померещилось. Судя по бумажкам, он входил в состав команды, которую выслали на подмогу. Вытащил его с того света и слинял от ответственности под списком благовидных предлогов. Но на сей раз Джон не собирался довольствоваться полупьяной околоконкретной ерундой в очередной особенно поганый пятничный вечер, на сей раз Джон был намерен выяснить, какого хера. И принять меры. В мозгу у него закоротило, у Алека коротило тоже - уже давно. После лежания рожей в рыжее паскудное небо реальность развернулась неожиданно прямо, и все стало так понятно, как будто с головы сдернули пыльный черный мешок, в каких обычно возят заложников и прочих неугодных – чтобы не запоминали дорогу. Джон балансировал на грани бешенства и веселья. А еще у него чесался правый кулак. Для Трэка. Тот же умнее него, в самом деле. 

***  
Знакомая фигура вырулила из-за поворота и замотала башкой, оглядываясь по сторонам. Джон приветственно махнул, тормозя около перил, облокотился на чугунную перекладину, отражающуюся в воде черной шевелящейся полосой. Влажный холод, поднимаясь от Лонгуотер, оседал на коже и на одежде. «Ну и мерзко же тебе в пальто, весь воротник сырой», - подумал он, глядя на подходящего Алека, прямого, как палка, и выражающего лицом всю мировую брезгливость.

\- Живой, - утвердительно прокомментировал тот вместо «здрасьте», быстро отвернулся к реке и суетливо зашарил по карманам. Вытащил курево, защелкал зажигалкой и длинно, с облегчением затянулся. «Психует», - решил Джон, без стеснения рассматривая его: небритого, с двухдневной щетиной и всеми оттенками недосыпа под глазами. Потом кивнул, отбирая сигарету:

\- Живой.

Первый дрянной и дымный вдох прокатился по гортани в легкие одуряющей горькой волной. В носу защекотало. Он медленно и со смаком выдохнул. Теперь осень пахла правильно – листьями, остывающим водоемом и Алековой никотиновой мерзостью. Непривычно, не так, как на войне, но Джон подумал, что он, пожалуй, сравнит. 

\- Тебе нельзя, - сказал Алек, неодобрительно щурясь и поджимая губы. 

\- Не козлись, Трэк. Когда ты так делаешь, у тебя рожа становится похожа на задницу.

\- Мудак, - оценил тот, шаря взглядом по одежде Джона, по лицу, по рукам, схватывая все подряд мелочи – цепко, как обычно.  
«Смотри, зараза, как явился – с больничной койки, никуда не сворачивая», - усмехнулся Джон и спросил: 

\- Ты зачем из госпиталя сбежал? Я думал, мерещится, а по бумажкам оказалось нет, и ты меня на самом деле встречал аж у янки. Охренеть какая забота. 

Алек, не меняясь в физиономии, метко пнул Джону под колено – движение получилось скупое, рациональное, - и тот, охнув, уселся на корточки, шепотом матерясь на чертову хирургическую точность и некстати пришедшиеся остроносые ботинки. «До блеска надраил, говнюк», - с удовольствием подумал он. Месть была детская. Смеяться бы над ней больше, но это потом. 

\- Серьезно, док, - поинтересовался Джон снизу вверх, неслабо дернув грязно-черную полу насквозь сырого пальто. - Дело сделал, а лавры бросил. Зачем?

\- Смотреть на тебя не могу, Портер, - ответил Алек хмуро и коротко, зябко передергивая плечами. Серость ползла ему в глаза, делая на вид усталым и простывшим. Выходил эдакий пацан, нагулявший по осени сердитые сопли потому, что таскался черт-те где и черт-те сколько думал. Ничего, что им обоим уже ударило по сороковнику. 

\- Значит, на чужих подчиненных орать нравится. «Охуели, уроды, вы ему так шею свернете», - подытожил Джон, наспех растерев ноющее колено, и, покряхтывая, встал. Трэк был недовольный, смешной и смотрел, как на плесень. На профессионально полезную, редкую плесень, которую сам растил в пробирке. От которой у него все время что-то болит, но бросить начатое уже никак. 

\- Помнишь, выходит, - вздохнул Трэк, отворачиваясь.

\- Помню, выходит.

Джон досадливо поморщился и щелчком отправил в урну недокуренную сигарету – сверху капнуло, и та, зашипев, потухла на половине. В ночь, когда Торнадо разорвало при посадке, он не видел ничего, кроме рыжего с черным полыхающего марева, но представить грязное и перекошенное от страха лицо мог с точностью до последней морщины. 

\- Так почему?

\- Потому, что ты камикадзе, Портер, - сказал Алек глухо. - Тебе жить насрать, на задания насрать, на дочь насрать – на всех. В следующий раз будь добр, сдохни сразу, не тяни резину. Я больше не буду тебя вытаскивать, хватит. Кто тебя просил соваться за тем уродом? Ты должен был только проследить, куда он полетит, и больше, мать твою, ничего. Вернуться и доложить. 

Если бы они были в месте чуть менее людном, Алек бы ему врезал – Джон чувствовал, как зашевелились на коже мелкие волоски. Развернулся и засадил бы в челюсть. От безысходности. Все было через жопу, но Джону вдруг непредсказуемо захотелось заржать. Или хлопнуть Трэку между лопаток так, чтобы он язык прикусил. Или лучше сгрести за шкварник и увести подальше от чужих глаз. Осознание собственной правоты вылилось за шиворот как ведро воды – холодной, только что из этой вот самой серой лондонской, хронически гражданской речки. Он тряхнул Алека за плечо, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

\- Зассал?

\- Иди к черту. 

\- А я зассал. Думал, не долечу, - признался Джон. Потом, помолчав, добавил: – Ты должен мне пиво. Долги, док, такая вещь. Не мог простить, пришлось вернуться. 

Рожа у Алека сделалась дебильная. Джон понимал: Трэк, хренов адреналиновый наркоман, конченный на всю голову так же, как он сам, кайфующий от того, что можно засунуть руки по локоть в чьи-то полумертвые кишки, на сей раз безумно, нечеловечески за него боялся. Осознание крыло, крыло неотвратимо, и Джону казалось, что он в хламину пьян, готов творить хуйню, и ему за нее будет ни капли не стыдно.

\- Из-за пива? – нелепо уточнил Алек. С реки дунуло холодом, по воде, по перилам и по брусчатке редко-редко застучало. Наверху готовили очередную порцию выстуженной дождливой мразоты. Мразота примеривалась, готовая пролиться на город, давала короткие пробные залпы. 

\- А что, думаешь, вру? – спросил Джон, шагая ближе. Теперь они стояли почти вплотную.

\- Пиздишь, как дышишь. 

Джон усмехнулся, лениво отмечая про себя, что мозг щелкает, снимается с места и плывет вон с негромким «пшш». Под пальцами проминался казенный набрякший драп и подплечник, волосы у Алека были еще чернее от сырости, и Джону казалось, будто в голове тикает таймер, отсчитывая секунды до того, как можно будет их потрогать. 

\- Ты штопаешь смертника, который бежит на передовую, как только очухается, ждешь, снова штопаешь и кусаешь локти. Кто из нас болен, скажи мне? 

Алек не ответил. Он перехватил руку у себя на плече и сжал. Губы у него были белые, глаза – почти что ненавидящие, а пальцы тряслись. Алек знал, что это за зараза живет в них, знал задолго до того, как дошло до Джона. И наверняка, вытаскивая очередную пулю или зашивая корявую, с рваными краями дыру, жрал себя за то, что близость к смерти – единственный повод прикоснуться не случайно и не вскользь. Пора было заканчивать с этим.

\- Я уволился в запас, - признался Джон. 

Со стороны моста взахлеб заревело младенческим «Уааа», застучали суетливые мамашины каблуки. На роже у Трэка крупными буквами вперемешку нарисовалось: «Какого хрена?», «Ты – что?» и «Врешь!», он раскрыл рот, но вышло одно только сиплое и беспомощное:

\- Правда? 

\- Правда. Позвонил Лекси, получил выговор и целое «спасибо», перевожусь в Коттесмор, учить долбоебов, которые по ошибке думают, что летчики. По сравнению с Джелалабадом, Оукхем – соседняя улица. 

Он улыбнулся. Будущее не обещало быть простым, напротив. Ему потребуется толстая компенсация взамен «внутреннего Афганистана». Чтоб Алека с его честными метафорами кусали за яйца больничные клопы. Хотя, нет, лучше не больничные. 

\- Ты сможешь так? – спросил Алек недоверчиво, но лицо у него светлело, а плечи распрямлялись, в глаза возвращалась темная, синяя бесовщина, жаркая, как афганская пустыня. Опасная. Своя. Джон решил, что сначала попробует втрахать его в кровать, потом в стол, потом вымоет в душе и повторит. 

\- Едем к тебе. Сделай, чтоб я смог. 

Алек поднял бровь, потом, видимо, понял, что к чему, и расхохотался, кивая, как болванчик – от облегчения. Шугнул своим смехом пару вышагивающих по перилам голубей. Те снялись с места и, переругиваясь, улетели за мост, сливаясь с серым лондонским небом и серой осенней водой, похожие на странной конструкции пузатые истребители-невидимки.


End file.
